


No More To Lose

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Bounty.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was Christmas.</p><p>The bar Jack mentions is in New York.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bounty.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was Christmas.
> 
> The bar Jack mentions is in New York.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

It’s just I’m not so sure Kellogg doesn’t have a lot more at stake every time he leaves his apartment than I do.

“Every time you leave Detective Green’s apartment,” Jack said, correcting her.

Serena put her pen and fork down, staring at her friend and mentor. “How do you know about me and Ed?”

“Arthur saw you leaving there early this morning.”

“What about you Jack?”

Jack chuckled. “I’ve known about you two since the office Christmas party at Latitude a couple of years ago.”

“That obvious huh.”

“No, not at all. Just be careful who sees you together.”


End file.
